The capability of performing longitudinal magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) on small animals in vivo will significantly and positively impact a large number of VA-supported projects in basic, translational and preclinical biomedical/behavioral research relevant to Veteran's healthcare currently conducted at the VA San Diego Healthcare System (VASDHS). We are a group of over 20 currently funded investigators with VA Merit Awards who will directly benefit from acquisition of the Bruker BioSpec 3T MRI system. Our projects encompass a wide range of fields and research, including radiology, orthopaedics, rheumatology, bioengineering, endocrinology, neurology, psychiatry, pulmonology, cardiology, gastroenterology, nephrology, urology, and surgery. The acquisition of a small animal MRI imaging system will not only impact basic pre-clinical research at VASDHS, but is also expected to have a strong and positive effect through improvement of patient clinical care and supporting the VA healthcare mission.